


One Shots - chaos' Ninjagoverse

by cha0ticm0nster



Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, happy family time, no beta we die like zane, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: A few one shots for my AU.English isn't my first language.Chapter 1 and 2 take place after Mr. E or Echo.
Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702756
Kudos: 12





	1. Introducing Echo

Echo had been living with the ninja for about 2 weeks now. Zane told him a lot about his _friend_ PIXAL. Echo was excited to meet her.

Zane seemed to like her a lot. Zane never said it but Echo was sure they had a relationship similar to Jay and Nya, the way he talked about her was very loving.

After eating breakfast, the two nindroids made their way to Zane’s car. Echo would have taken his motorcycle but Jay and Nya are currently fixing it.

Zane had one ability that Echo was a little jealous off. It wasn’t his ice powers but the ability to make himself look more human. Echo really wanted to do that too. People know nindroids exist but it could be useful if you didn’t stick out like a sore thumb.

“Can I look more human?”, asked Echo.

“Well, we could Cyrus Borg for that.”, said Zane, “He upgraded me and PIXAL to have holograms that make us look like humans.”

“He can do that?”, asked Echo excited.

“Yes, he quite good with technology,”, said Zane.

The brothers made their way to Ninjago City. Once they reached Borg Tower the two walked in and were greeted by the secretary. She told them to go upstairs to Cyrus Borg's office. Echo was amazed by the elevator. The view from the elevator was amazing to Echo. The only time he had been this high up he didn’t have the time or emotions to appreciate the view.

The elevator reached its destination and the brothers stepped out of it. They were immediately greeted by a man in a wheelchair, Cyrus Borg.

“Hello, Zane.”, said Cyrus, “You must me Echo, correct?”

“Yep, nice to meet you Mr. Borg.”, said Echo.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too.”, said Cyrus, “PIXAL should be here soon. She went to get me a coffee.”

Cyrus wheeled himself back to the desk and offered the brothers to sit down.

“Mr. Borg, I have a question.”, said Echo.

“Oh, what is it?”, asked Borg.

“Can you upgrade me a little? I want to have a hologram that makes me look like a human.”, said Echo, “If that isn’t a problem.”

“It’s no problem at all. Nothing easier than that.”, said Borg.

Echo smiled brightly at the man Infront of him.

Zane had informed both PIXAL and Cyrus Borg of Echos ‘origins’ and what had happened to him. Cyrus was surprised to hear that Dr. Julien had built another nindroid. PIXAL was happy for Zane. He may not say it but he was a little jealous of his friends for still having some family, but PIXAL knew.

Cyrus had expected Echo to be a carbon copy of Zane, which he wasn’t. Echo seemed more curious and more childish like Zane already. Echo was fascinated by everything in the room. It was very endearing to see someone this curious.

The door opened again and a female nindroid came in with a fresh cup of coffee. It was PIXAL. Zane’s _friend_. PIXAL sat the coffee down.

“Here you go, father.“, said PIXAL.

“Thank you PIXAL.”

PIXAL turned to Zane and hugged him, after releasing the hug she looked at Echo.

“I’m PIXAL. It’s nice to meet you Echo.”, she said.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Big brother talks a lot about you.”, said the copper droid.

“Does he now?”, asked PIXAL teasingly.

“Yup.”

The two looked at Zane who was visibly flustered. If he could he would be a blushing mess right now.

“I’m not surprised he does. They are in a relationship after all.”, said Cyrus.

“Relationship? Like Jay and Nya?”, questioned Echo.

“Yes, did Zane not tell you?”, asked the inventor.

“No, I wonder why… Big brother, why didn’t you tell me PIXAL is your _special friend_?”, asked Echo his older brother.

“Special friend?”, wondered PIXAL.

“Echo doesn’t understand the concept of dating yet.”, said Zane, “I didn’t tell you yet because I didn’t know how to explain it. You only started to understand different relationships. I didn’t want to overcomplicate things.”

“Oh. That’s fine I guess.”

PIXAL had an idea. She walked over to Echo and stretched out her hand to him. She said: “Let me reintroduce myself. I’m PIXAL, your brother girlfriend.”

Echo smiled and instead of taking her hand hugged the female droid. Echo just knew they would get along great.

When Echo finally let go of PIXAL he said: “So, PIXAL is going to be my sister, right?”

The other two droids looked at him confused.

Echo noticed and answered them: “Lloyd said since Jay is going to marry Nya, he’s going to be Lloyd’s brother. PIXAL is going to marry big brother, so is going to be my sister, right?”

“I believe you mean sister-in-law but other than that yes, I believe so. They love each other a lot.”, said Cyrus.

They looked over to the awfully quiet couple. Zane and PIXAL were flustered, obviously embarrassed by the conversation.

PIXAL was the first to get a grip of herself and said: “I believe a change in subject would be great.”

Zane just nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

The conversation went on for a bit until Cyrus suggested to do the upgrade for Echo, which the nindroid agreed to.

It didn’t take the inventor long to upgrade the droid. Once he was done Echo immediately tried it out.

Echo’s hair was pretty much the same colour to his normal form, his eyes lost a bit of their yellow glow and his skin was tan. Echo liked it. He still looked similar to Zane but it was obvious that they were brothers and not copies of one another.

Echo thanked the inventor and hugged him. He was really happy right now.

In the evening it was time to go back to the monastery. This time PIXAL would join them though. She moved in with them.

Echo couldn’t wait to tell the others what happened today and show off his new human disguise.


	2. What are pranks?

Echo and Lloyd started to get along great! Lloyd showed Echo a few things he enjoyed, like the Starfare comics or some of his favourite games.

One thing he didn’t show Echo yet were pranks. Lloyd wasn’t sure if Echo would like pranks. He is Zane’s brother after all. Zane isn’t too keen on pranks. Maybe Echo was the same.

Lloyd decided that he’d just have to figure it out and ask the nindroid. He made his way to their shared room and saw Echo on his bed, reading a book.

“Hey Echo, have you ever pulled a prank?”, asked the green ninja.

“A prank? No, what is that?”, asked Echo.

“Well, a prank is like a joke you pull on others. You try to make it as funny as possible. Sometimes the person you pranked doesn’t think it’s funny at first but usually, they think it’s funny after a while.”

“That sound like fun. Have you ever pulled a prank?”

“Yeah, a few actually. When I started to live with the others, I broke Kai’s high score and blamed Cole, I also messed with Coles cooking and blamed it on Jay, then I messed with Jay training robot and blamed Zane and then I threw in Kai’s reds with Zane’s whites and blamed Kai.”

“They were mad at you after that, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, but it was totally worth it! I mean Zane was the pink ninja!”

“Pink ninja? Oh yeah, when you throw in reds with whites the white become pink.”

“Yeah, it was genius!”

“Could we prank someone?”

“You want to prank someone?”

“Yes, it sounds fun!”

“Okay, let’s start plotting! Who do you want to prank?”

“Big Brother!”

“Zane it is then.”

The duo started to plan their prank. Lloyd had multiple ideas but Echo thought of something better.

Even though Echo and Zane are nindroids, they still take showers. It’s easier to shower than to clean you every once in a while.

Echo’s idea was to buy pink hair dye and put it into Zane’s shampoo. It would show up great since Zane’s hair is pretty much white.

Lloyd went and ordered the hair dye. A few days later the package arrived. Echo went to the bathroom and grabbed Zane’s shampoo. Back in their room Lloyd prepared the hair dye.

Lloyd then filled it into the shampoo bottle. A bit of hair dye was stuck on the sides of the bottle but Lloyd cleaned it up.

Echo then brought the shampoo back to the bathroom and rushed out as fast as he could. Luckily no one seemed to notice him. Lloyd and Echo got rid of all the evidence and went on with their day.

Later that day Echo and Lloyd went to the living room. They thought they would find the others there, which they did. Except for Zane that is. When they asked where he was the others only said he was in the shower.

Their prank was in action. Now it was just a matter of time before Zane came out of the shower with pink hair.

A few minutes later, Zane comes running into the room. Pink hair and all.

“Who did it?”, asked Zane angry.

The rest of the ninja just started laughing, because they now realized that Zane’s hair is pink.

Zane glared at them, if there was one thing, he didn’t like it was the colour pink. Echo never saw his brother angry. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Lloyd found it funny none the less.

Zane glared at Lloyd specifically.

“It was you Lloyd, wasn’t it?”, asked Zane.

Lloyd jumped a bit and immediately said: „It was Echo’s idea!”

Zane looked shocked. His little brother had planned this? No way.

“Echo did this?”, asked Zane, more confused than angry.

“Lloyd helped me!”, defended the younger nindroid himself.

Zane made his way towards the duo and looked at Lloyd.

“Lloyd. Was it your idea to introduce Echo to pranks?”

“M-Maybe…”

Zane took this as a yes, turned around and left. This left the rest confused. What was Zane going to do?

Zane came back to the room and had a few cookies with him. He sat down in front of Lloyd. He created an ice wall around himself and began eating the cookies in front of Lloyd. This was more torture for Lloyd than anything else.

“Why are you doing this to meee?!”

“You corrupted Echo. I also hid your candy stash.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Lloyd ran out off the room and began searching for his candy stash.

Zane made the ice wall disappear and sat down next to Echo.

“Please, don’t listen to everything Lloyd says. We didn’t do the best job raising him…”, said Zane.

“I can do that.”, said Echo, “but the prank was kinda fun.”

“Of course, Just please no more pink. I can’t stand it.”, said Zane.

“Sure, big brother.”, said Echo.

This was the start of a messy prank war between Echo and Lloyd. Their pranks were pretty harmless.

No one knows when the prank war is going to end, or if it’s ever going to end.


End file.
